


許願池

by Apcrwp04



Series: Wishing pool [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apcrwp04/pseuds/Apcrwp04
Summary: -22宇宙狂笑蝙蝠和狂笑達米安找回他的家人們許多重要角色死亡及描寫tag無能了,配對應只有迪芭和brujay
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson
Series: Wishing pool [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775305
Kudos: 4





	許願池

**Author's Note:**

> 這個腦洞佔據了我,混身難受,還虐到自己哭粗來  
> 三觀扭曲OOC都是我的錯  
> 編輯太虐,要甜回來正在努力的腦洞

-22宇宙  
  
  
靄靄白光終日無法進入高譚，曾經繁華之城也不敵夜晚常降，最後一滴紀律浮載浮沉於黑夜，於真正的怪物之城佔領之時將消逝－－  
  
蝙蝠已伏洞而出，巢穴遍布於全市，每一分氣體落於大笑或者死亡，地面以上無生人、地面以下殘存死人。  
  
「咕呱－」一聲為蝙蝠的使者，傾巢出來的知更鳥前來覓食，僅剩的高譚居民總是為此害怕，那些綁在羅賓制服上的孩子們像是發狂獵犬一般，不會收回的尖牙利嘴啃咬著所有的食物，稽詭的叫聲伴隨著飢餓和恐懼以及征服。  
  
這座城市的蝙蝠俠，從其他的宇宙回來的那一刻鐘，任何連接的橋樑已被截斷，周圍建築的無數的高牆，城市如囚牢一樣建設起或如封閉的城堡。  
  
蝙蝠俠是有計畫－－  
  
計畫卻是伴隨著團隊運作，他的正義聯盟不在這團隊之內，他的正義聯盟是他在這一個高牆之內的原因，高譚仍存活的敗賤殘種他一個都不信任，那群畜牲只能供他在高牆內的娛樂，看著他們苟活殘存，讓他們有一絲希望－－蝙蝠俠最終還是勝利。  
  
蝙蝠俠身邊只有他血緣的孩子達米安，就算特別、獨立的孩子也是會孤單的，更何況孩子曾經擁有一整個家族，如今能陪伴他的只有在蝙蝠洞一具具倒臥的屍體，達米安時常徘徊於此處，他想埋葬他們，但是高譚的每一寸土地都不適合這些偉大的蝙蝠們，他們的死是高尚的，為成就蝙蝠俠、信任蝙蝠俠的死亡。  
  
在蝙蝠俠沒有計畫時，達米安會在蝙蝠洞待上一整天，與他的寵物們就靜靜地待在那。  
  
一日暨一日。  
  
達米安察覺屍體腐化的速度非常緩慢，小丑毒氣也許影響著蝙蝠洞的空氣，但是所有腐食類的動物可不會錯過這一刻，高譚還有生物不是腐食類了嗎？只有提圖斯和阿爾佛雷德，莊園裡的兩個寵物成為他兄弟姊妹身體的守護者，溝鼠、蝙蝠、蛆蟲都淪為寵物們的盤中食。  
  
他從未搬動過他們的身體，他只透過坐在蝙蝠電腦前的椅子觀察他們。  
  
烏茲槍的掃射讓他們受到的致命傷不一，陶德和戈登是在第一時間就被射擊頭部死亡，格雷森和德雷克卻是慢慢流血致死。格雷森因攀爬在地上拖移了一大片血跡，最後到了戈登身邊，格雷森掀開自己的多米諾面具和蝙蝠女孩的蝙蝠面具，將戈登抱入懷中。  
  
夜翼和蝙蝠女孩是他們蝙蝠家族裡少見的情侶，他們分分合合，所有人卻還是相信他們會有個善終，他們或許會有孩子、而後安然退休。就達米安所知，蝙蝠女孩和夜翼的身分都有繼承人選了。他們的孩子也有可能會是他的羅賓，達米安的羅賓。  
  
德雷克的傷口只有一處，傑森似乎在蝙蝠俠拿出武器時，就將那裏最需要保護的孩子撞倒，試圖想拿出大口徑手槍反擊。但是德雷克的子彈穿透傷是致命的大動脈，地板上所有乾涸的血跡，超過一大半都是他的，他最後有意識的行為是向泰坦及正義聯盟發出暗號警報。另達米安驚訝的是德雷克竟然有把蝙蝠俠專門設了一個警報。  
  
他的父親在最後才找上他的孩子，那時達米安在蝙蝠洞看著他們還溫熱的身體歇斯底里，兇手則是他的父親，達米安已經失去所有的家人，唯一的依賴是因小丑毒氣瘋癲無任何道德下限卻計畫慎密的父親，一但拒絕他也會成為蝙蝠洞的屍體之一，是恐懼絕望讓他由小丑毒氣轉化還是對父親的依賴讓他轉化的，他也忘了。  
  
他捲縮的坐在那張蝙蝠俠的大椅子上，雙手環抱著雙腿，白漆漆的右手利用手指上下耍弄著金屬卡片。  
  
這是父親的贈禮，來自巴巴托斯的力量，可以改變現實的魔法，最後一張可以完成願望的金屬卡片。  
  
他的願望是甚麼？  
  
他們是偉大的勇士，忠誠的戰士，他們聚在一起，為了是成為一個家族，無論好事壞事，他們將一起承擔。或者達米安想要有人一起陪伴他和蝙蝠俠。  
  
金屬卡片在他手裡散發一陣陣的黑霧直到壟罩全部的蝙蝠洞，達米安控制不住的詭異笑聲也一同沒入，他觸發願望了，卻不曉得他許了甚麼願望。  
  
  
  
－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
  
待黑霧緩緩散去，處在格雷森和戈登位置的地方有暗影在隨著金屬敲擊的聲音緩緩移動，一對男女的雙手在揮散黑煙，他們仍倒坐在地相擁，格雷森的懷中仍然擁抱著戈登，而他們身上皮肉鑲嵌無數的金屬鎖鏈聯繫著。  
  
戈登還在為那些惡臭的黑煙嗆著，格雷森注意到椅子上的孩子，孩子的模樣就像是迷你版的小丑，身上的衣物破舊不勘，在胸口的皮膚還縫了一個羅賓標誌。他從那誇張宛若是皮膚的妝容裡，認出那些五官。  
  
格雷森驚訝的喊出達米安的名字，他張開異於正常人長度的雙臂。  
  
達米安跳下椅子，試探的將自己的身體靠近，直到被格雷森一手抓過環抱懷中，而後他又感受到一雙女性的雙手也加入其中，格雷森和戈登的指尖把他咯的生疼，在他的皮膚劃下十幾道傷痕。  
  
達米安側過頭去看另外兩個兄弟，傑森仍然倒著但是胸口有不正常的上下起伏。德雷克卻消失了。  
  
格雷森和戈登互視後笑了起來，小丑毒氣特有的蒼白和裂嘴紅唇顯然逗樂他們了，格雷森舉起其中一條在他們身上纏柔的鐵鍊，打趣道：  
  
「我想我們這輩子分不開了」  
  
達米安轉頭回來，不再去想他那另外兩個兄弟，他由衷盼望與對視格雷森和戈登，這對愛侶甚至還互相交換一顆眼珠的色彩。

他謹慎的提起了父親。  
  
「我相信父親很樂意為你們舉辦一場婚禮－－」

**Author's Note:**

> 一開始的腦洞是三觀跟人型已經沒有的小黃文XD,卻被我搞成甚麼怪譚QQ


End file.
